Existing electronic data collection methods suffer from several deficiencies. Often, creating custom electronic forms requires a background in computer programming or software engineering and expertise with software creation platforms. These platforms can be incredibly cumbersome to use, even to those having the ability to use them. Moreover, it is often difficult or impractical to give developers access to proprietary information systems while maintaining the security, functionality, and integrity of those systems. These challenges have prevented information collection systems from allowing their users to create their own customized electronic forms that integrate with the systems.